gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Artieandtinaforeva
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Artieandtinaforeva page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glee+me+Kurt=love (Talk) 14:50, December 12, 2010 congrads Hey i've given you the adminship and bureaucracya bureaucrat too. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] 16:40, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo! yes i remember you. What's up? Your Mother (HEVANS) 16:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) What is nm hbu? I could've figured that out, but I'm too lazy :P lol haha my fav color is neon orange not neon blue!! haha its cool! it made me laugh!! tu est tres amusant!!! oh and thanks for making me the featured user!Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 17:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) hey! i saw the new logo! i love it! its rainbow!!!!! and whats the new wallpaper????? i didnt see any changes.....Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 20:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) uh....... I dont see anything new..........jsut the magenta background still....................what do you see?Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 03:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) what the heck?? I dont have any of that!!!!! i really want it too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hold on im going to go see if i can get it to look liket aht on my computerGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 03:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) help! i cant figure out how to fix it!!!! what should i do?????Glee+me+Kurt=love 03:38, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ugh! i clicked on new wiki look and it still didnt work. oh i hit save too.Glee+me+Kurt=love 03:44, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ugh!!!! IT STILL WONT WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Glee+me+Kurt=love 03:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC)!!!! sorry I wasnt yelling at you i was yelling at my computer. im tired and im going to go to bed. goodnight!Glee+me+Kurt=love 03:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ugh Uhg... the background of this theme is making me nauseous -_- ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] oh no! my signature is gone!!!!! i hit reset and now its gone!!! how do i being it back. I dodnt even make it. fichelfanno1 made it. help!!!Glee+me+Kurt=love 03:52, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Shoot Good timing on making this wiki, lol! Lemme see what I can do :) Babyjabba 19:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Try Now I unbanned you, see if you can edit now :How about now? :( Babyjabba 19:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! haha! I did unblock a few of the users she blocked so if it starts any wars please link me. From what I saw I don't know that a block was warranted but I might not have seen the whole conversation. :P Hello/Sorry Sorry I couldn't answer sooner. I had a few important things to do. @Babyjabba un-banned that dude. I'm very upset about that. Yeah, I banned three people today, but two were because they insulted my friends. I guess I gotta watch it. Tonight is the first night without Glee! I hope we all do well. Peace+Artie, Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 20:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Have you visited my page yet? Achievements Hiya, great job starting this wiki! Per your request, I have enabled achievement awards. You can customize them right here . -- Kacie (talk) 21:58, December 14, 2010 (UTC) phew! well, when worse comes to worse, you can always rely on babyjabba!Glee+me+Kurt=love 22:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Admins Yeah, she kinda was upset, but not really. I understnad that I abused my power just a bit. Listen, @Babyjabba gave me a link to make admins on my wiki. I want you to be one. I'll leave a message later to tell you that it worked, 'kay? CUL8R! Peace+Artie, Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 15:09, December 15, 2010 (UTC) *U* To be honest, you can't let me down. Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 01:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :D I just stopped by to say hi! Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 16:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Editing Well, it's nice that you stopped by! Right now I'm editing pages by adding character info boxes. It's fun. Chat to me. Stay Gleeky, Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 17:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. When is Avril Lagvine gonna release another album?! P.P.S. I'm listening to Avril Lagvine. O.K. It's 'kay! Sometimes people ask "Do you know who blah is?" and I'm like "Nah...!" And Girlfriend rocks! Listening to it right now! Gleex, Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 17:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Madonna Cool! I'm doing school. And editing! If you look real close, you can see Madonnas everywhere! Every reincarnation of her is there just walking around. What I don't like in that episode was that What It Feels Like For a Girl is two seconds and they don't show the best parts. It made me sad. Enjoy the ep, dude! Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 17:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hyo, d'oh! Boy You're a pretty good admin. I wanted to give you this: The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (Glee Cast Version) ACAPELLA VERSION. Listen to it. You'll see a surprise. thumb|300px|right|Listen. At the end, you'l have a surprise.Bye BeatlesgLee Fan 17:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) K I'll leave 'em on ur talk page Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 16:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I love those faces! Hi Hi i see you have copied the smileys, you can get everyone of them if you look at my contributions on Glee wiki. :What?? No i didn't mean that. I saw you only copied some of them so i meant you can copy everyone of them if you want, by looking up my contributions on glee wiki. ::Okay :::Yeah, but don't forget to put a disclaimer on them saying they belong to their respectful owner. Look ThumbnailCAWL5HLB.jpg ThumbnailCAKUPREQ.jpg ThumbnailCACUQEV2.jpg ThumbnailCA0WMHDA.jpg I found only 4 nice pics. Theme Maybe we can do a collage with fireworks and glee pics. And maybe the featured song could be Fireworks by Katy Perry. Happy Eve of Christmas Eve, Ms. Artie Abrams (Bartie or Tartie? Yeah...Bartie ROX!) 15:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Da Blog I know! That was a super, uber weird dream! If you read the comments, you know I'm kinda grossed out, right? Ugh. Broken ♥'sand broken dreams. 16:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What up wit' da "grr........"? Thank you! I love it! I'm so putting it on my page. Thx-a-million, Broken ♥'sand broken dreams. 15:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You did say "theme" one to many times. hey so trevor, are you still in St. Maarten?Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) hmm are you rich?? oh and did you ever see any cruise ships while you where there. if you did please tell me the namesGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) CARNIVAL! did you happen to see a carnival ship named "Carnival Liberty" ?????Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) yes sir I was on the amazing Carnival Liberty. where was your yatch parked on this date "December 27th"???Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) its okay My pic wasnt intended to be mean. It started off as the chicken pox, because i thougt maybe santana could get sick and give it to the other glee club members, then i started to do more stuff to it like after she had her baby, her parents would kick her out, she would have to live on the streets (long armpit hair and missing teeth) and she would always be stressed (gray hair). She said my was offensive but the Santana pregnant won was just as offensive!! and dont even get me started on that Kurt picture THAT WAS INTENED TO BE MEAN!! goodbye for now trevor Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ohk... ohk.. since u are a really good friend of mine, i think u need to know something. but first are u online? Dianna Ann Endora Kendall Jones-Lynam-Puckerman-Tribbiani-Salling Me n Puck had SMEXXI BABIES 16:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) This is getting ridiculous Hello I just wanted to inform you that a bunch of Anons have been leaving comments about Mr. Santana Lopez's supposed crush on Gleegirl on both of their pages and it's starting to get ridiculous! I'm pretty sure it's becoming harasment by this point so I was wondering if there was anything you can do to stop this. W13opa fan 18:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes! :))) Heyy! Dude i totally forgive you :))) i know how it is to have a bad day...believe me :) I am sorry to i should have never said those mean things to you, i was way out of line :) Hopefully maybe we can become friends :) HeyPoofy 01:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) PS :D CUTE PUPPY!!! NICE!!! :D :D Ha! i like the template TANKS! :))) yeah i enjoy smileing :)))))))))))))))))))))) haha alitte over board sometimes HeyPoofy 01:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) PS i am pretty sure that you left the template :/ there was no name Theme! :) Like the Britanny Theme? Yes! it is amazing :) i am a huge fan of Britanny :D are you really going to do that every week? that is soooooo much work :0 i could help if you want! HeyPoofy 01:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :O ohhh! that is alot of time... i am excited thou! can you give we a hint as to what it is :) HeyPoofy 02:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ... umm...thats deep...and i have no ides what that means :D HeyPoofy 02:17, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Understanding! ahhhh...i see what song? :/ HeyPoofy 02:19, January 3, 2011 (UTC) wow! haha your cool :) looks like I will have to do some research :0 nahh im to lazy...what kind of music do you listen to besides glee :) HeyPoofy 02:24, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Hello I just wanted to say thank you for clarifying the no Anon rule on your blog. W13opa fan 23:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 18:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) OMGLEE yay, thank you. I am almost finished with writing the ep :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 18:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :D On :D. I posted the ep :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 19:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) AHHHH! SHIP WAR! I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW! OH GOD!!!! I LOVE YOU (not in the gay way :P) FOR TELLING ME THIS!!! Bleghh!!!Hevans, Quick, And Brittana♥ 23:03, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ..... how old is your bro?Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 01:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) idk i have a sister thats 16. and a little sister thats 8. what about you? do you have any younger siblings?Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 02:02, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :/ not anymore. im just really tired and im going to go to bed soon. goodnight :DGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 02:06, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Ha. Ha.Ha. Well Theey are Ms. Artie Abrams, Gleegirl and her boyfreind. Those are the 3. I'm Sorry I really did not mean to steal your thunder. I did not send a request to wiki yet if thats what your worried about. I know this dosent matter but I am starting to feel like everyone hates me :/ I really do hope you get adminship! Mad Hatter I like hats! 21:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Its just some of the things GMKL was saying bugged me and made me feel like...bad. XD Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 23:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :D hehe LOl, Yeah, We havnt talked for ages..It feels weird :P. Yeah I'm going alright.....I was seriously crying all night from how Puck said he is in love with Lauren Zizees. I had a Ultrasound Yesterday, it was okay :D But I've also been crying from STUPID QUAM!!! lolz Well how have u been? :D Quinn FabrayDrink It Dianna, Drink it. Take It Home-Lea Michele 02:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ^ Like my sig? I'm quoting Ryan Murphy Mhm!! It was good, It was the only time I got to see My BF out of School. Ran Murphy Just hates us! And the poor Cast, they don't get to live one of Lifes pleasures :P Emma found this interview about a Glee Cast 'Sex Romp' (WTF!?) and Ryan Murphy Banned the cast from doing it in their trailers. I think I know who he was talking about... *Cough* Mark *Cough* :P Quinn Fabray'I know you guys are young and hormonal, but don't do it in your trailer' 02:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :( What a B$@#^#*^$!!!!!!!!!!!!! :P She aint deserving, you are, More than ANYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U need to be that, and Bleghh!!! needs to be a Admin Many people have been added to the admin list....Some people don't even have 300 edits have been added :/ lolz Quinn Fabray'I know you guys are young and hormonal, but don't do it in your trailer' 03:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...Do u want me to talk to her...Well she can't stand me so that isnt a good idea :/ Well if We all like take a vote or something? EVERYONE Will vote for Pretty Little You :P, not mean little her :P Quinn Fabray'I know you guys are young and hormonal, but don't do it in your trailer' 03:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :O!! Okay thats It, I'm sick of her! All she does is Put people down, and talk about them behind their back, thats all she does to Joe, her 'boyfriend'. And its about me, U deserve it she doesnt. She is Just a Litttle Wannabe and Imma sick of her! Sozz for that, she just builds us so much stress in me! Quinn Fabray'I know you guys are young and hormonal, but don't do it in your trailer' 03:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay So, heres the thing. I thought you just sent in a request to be an Admin. I didnt know you sent a request to be a Beauro (I hardly knew about the admin thing). Read the message Babyjabba left me. She totally cleared things up. I seriously didnt know you sent in a request! It was totally by chance. Gosh you must hateme right now. I am SO sorry! I think you totally deserve it! I thought GMKL was just trying to be mean to me I really didnt know I was out of the loop. I really cant say how aful I feel. I am SO SO SO SO SORRY! I hope we can still be friends but I understand if your still mad... But in case your wondering TEAM ARTIEANDTINAFOREVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 13:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Why'd you have to choose Pink for the theme? PLS change it or i'll :P I hate Pink. [[User:Finchelfanno1|'''This is]][[User talk:Finchelfanno1|''' my Temporary']] 02:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) For you HeyPoofy Hey, wats up with HeyPoofy? Why are you sorry? Do you regret banning them? Babyjabba 00:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Are you thinking we should let them back before a year? Cause I can, but I dont know any of the back-story so its up to you. Sorry about the Buro thing :( We will figure it out.. :And I know! I can't believe they cut it! But they left all of Finns.. so RUDE! Babyjabba 00:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey! Did you get this week's theme working? What wasn't working before? I forgot to ask :/ Babyjabba 00:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Theme Does it work now? I think it was just a glitch cause it was in theme designer... Babyjabba 01:01, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Wat! Thats soo weird! Babyjabba 01:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) This is crazy! I think I'm the only one who sees it correctly :( I have one of the web smart guys looking at it... Wat internet browser are you using? internet explorer, firefox, chrome? ---- Try going here: http://gleeusers.wikia.com/wiki/Glee_Users_Wiki?action=purge See if that makes any difference... It might be a caching thing :/ Babyjabba 01:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Are we in crazy town? How about now? ::Fixed? *fingers crossed* :::'YAY!' Hey Hey can i change the theme color? This pink is making me crazy :p [[User:Finchelfanno1|'This is']][[User talk:Finchelfanno1|' my Temporary']] 08:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Question #1 Hey! I have a question. How do you do those montage pictures? 'Cause I was thinking that it'd be easier to have two people working on a theme than just one. So...chat soon! Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 16:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Can't wait till the Grammys! hi hi you know the roleplay on glee wiki the ug99 one is thre on monday cause i need to know star9999 Theme Looks good :) I like the wordmark! Is it working for you? Babyjabba 18:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Shoot! Have you checked with anyone else? maybe its a problem with the cookies on your computer or something... Babyjabba 19:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :D Heyy! I just saw your Glee Wiki trailer on the Glee Wiki...and it is AMAZING!!!! that must have taken forever! thanks for putting me in there i was surprised to see my name...i did a legit double take...awesome :) that was soooooooo cool thou! YOUR AWESOME! :))))))) Im in a good mood :) HeyPoofy 01:49, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Banning Listen, dude, I had to ban Bleghh!!! and GleeGirl 'cause the messed up Mr. SL's page and were leavin' mean comments on his Q&A page too. Do you think I did the right thing? 'Cause, I want this wiki to be a laid back place. GMKL made the wiki for users to chillax, right? So answer soon, please! Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 20:53, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi buddy. Hey Mr.Santana Lopez here. How are you freind? BANNED I GOT BANNED ON THE GLEE WIKI BUY MS. AA!!! THIS SUCKS!!! I AM THE KING OF ALL THINGS GIFHevans, Quick, & Brittana 23:53, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply: honest I was considering to ban Joe, but he said sorry and was truely upset at what he did. He cried as he told me. I banned Buffy and Bleghh!!! because I left messages asking them to explain why they and Joe were being mean to eachother, they never answered, and Joe showed me his page the ther night, and I decided to ban 'em. Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 18:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey How are you?? My name is Silvia btw =) [[User: Loonylovegood.gleek|'Insanity is Just a Synonym for Imagination...]] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'''So yeah, I'm insane]] 21:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I've tried talkin' to 'em. Well, Buffy at least. But I left a message talk page on Saturday. She didn't reply, she's being a bitch, so banned her. I'm sorry that I'm being a bitch, but things got way too out of hand. Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 18:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) WTF?! Seriously, dude, you think I wanted her to leave?! Why is she leavin'?! Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 21:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you say that I wanted her to leave, I'll hurt you. -_- Hahaha. And I will never--ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever!--want her to leave. She's like my big sister. Plus, she's knows one too many things 'bout me so her mad at me equals secrets out. Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 21:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Why is she leavin'?!! GET ON OUR PRIVATE CHAT. I AM THE KING OF ALL THINGS GIFHevans, Quick, & Brittana 05:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, my Mom bought me a unicorn and I met the president and I'm married. So how are you? Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 15:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Reply: well Of course it is. Have you seen the size of unicorn? Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 22:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How are ya?! My Rude-ness Listen, you left so many friends. You made me, Buffy, and way more cry! That video, hurt. You left and created a depressed mess on the wiki! Then you come back and except love like...a Rachel. I'm sorry, but I can't forgive that. I'm sorry being rude, but ...I'm stressed and you're causing me to do somethin' wrong. Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 16:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Listen, I'm sorry for bein' a bitch. But I'm stressed and pissed and sad and you're not gettin' me any better. Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 17:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I know U didnt do it for Attention, you arent that kind of person <3 <3 Quinn Fabray I can't Believe what you Did To My Body! I used to have Abs! 17:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) hi. Hello. Welcome back.[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 17:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I know you could see it. I never said I was innocent I was just venting (witch they said I could). I get really upset sometimes and they said if I need to vent about anything I could. Be it life or wiki life. I dont know if you know this or not but I have been really stressed and depressed lately (and yes I am the type of "retard" who would kill myself). I just had to vent and if you read the whole thing you would know that I DO want you to be back and you also should know how frustrated I am that everything always seems to be my fault. I dont know what I did to make you mad BEFORE you left but whatever it was it was not done on purpose. I know I get talked about to. We all do. I dont mind it because my actions speak for myself and I dont deny that I was angry. I was frustrated because you left. I dont mean to seem like a bitch and I really didnt mean to seem like a bully it was just me venting. You have like a ton of friends here and the only two real friends I have were on chat so I had a lot to vent about. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I tryed to stop the fighting on your blog (unsucsessfully) but Babyjabba was the one who really stoped it. Gleegirl and Ms AA are like overjoyed that your back so please dont be mad at Ms AA . You have so many friends here and I know we have been butting heads for a while but I honestly am glad that your back. You do so much for the wiki (and did you se the petition list for you?) so there is like a LOT of people who are glad your back (including me) and I know I would never even get half of the sign-ups as you did. Your awesome! So yeah I dont blame you for being mad but please understand I had to vent because if I dont it just gets pent up then I explode. The last thing I want to do is make you sad I was being selfish and venting and I wasnt thinking. Sometimes songs speak better than words can and I know the song isnt exactally what happened but there are some lyrics are just how I feel now. Enjoy the song Mad Hatter I like hats! 19:48, March 11, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right sorry. Sorry man. I was trying to prevent Gab and Kimmy from killing each other. mostly Gaby. so yeah.[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'''Rigby]] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 22:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok...well sorry. I'm just a little cranky today going through some tough times. Didn't mean to be rude over it :/ Quinn Fabray Twin Cheerleader, Celibate, Christian...Future Prom Queen♥ 22:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) BGF's Ban O.K., I am more confused than Brittany in the morning after she did Artie. Mr.oboe77 tried to explain the debacle between you and BeatlesgLee Fan and you, but we (in we, I mean me and TD) are still confused. We looked at the blog BGF made, and we have decided that we're gonna ban him for 2 weeks instead 3. But I need to why you banned him here? I really don't care about the chat 'cause that's your job, but I really need to know what went down. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 16:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re. Wait I banned Bleghh!!! for harassment on the wiki. He left rude messages to people (i.e. Joe) and had participated in comment wars many times. I have--and never will--ban him because of the chat. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 13:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) FINE! You know that writing in all capitals letters means that you're yelling, right? Just sayin'..... And fine! I will. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 22:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You're Lying! When this message was written, I was chatting with BeatlesgLee Fan (on PC) and he said that you told on chat yesterday (at 9:30 P.M. BS.AS. Argentina) him that I was on your side because you gave me screenshots. You never gave me screenshots! And I am NOT--I repeat--''NOT'' on your side! I am impartial. Since I wasn't there and both of your stories are different, I take no sides! Dude, you are my friend and I end up feeling like s*** after we go at each other. How about we just cancel this fight. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 16:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot How do you make a screenshot? Stronger (Than yesterday.) 18:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Um..... I have a PC. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 22:16, April 11, 2011 (UTC) OK BGF. OK, I get it. Banned on the Glee Wiki. But, I think it's fair to ask, WHY HERE TOO?? Thanks Hey, thank you, Ms.AA un-banned two minutes ago, thought :P. Bye [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 19:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Question....... Thanks for the welcome:) Is this place just an extension of Glee Wikia?? --[[User: Kira is a gleek|'My outsides look cool']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'My insides are blue']] 21:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ^Whoops I think I have to make a signature here too:) -Kira is a gleek (I'll sort it out later:)) Ahhh, okay. Now I understand:) Thanks for all your help, I appreciate it;) I also love how when I fix my signature, it makes me look deficient cause of my above comment;) --[[User: Kira is a gleek|'My outsides look cool']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'My insides are blue']] 23:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for bothering you again but I've seen at the top of people's pages that I can edit them (if not I think it's time to go to the optometrist). Does that mean that people can edit my page too and change the info posted there??? --[[User: Kira is a gleek|'My outsides look cool']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'My insides are blue']] 23:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks:) And thanks for being patient with me; I can be annoying with the questions;) --[[User: Kira is a gleek|'My outsides look cool']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'My insides are blue']] 23:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Explanation WANT AN EXPLANATION?? HERE'S AN EXPLANATION: A FREAKING IMPOSTOR OUT THERE IS TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE. THAT'S MY EXPLANATION[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 00:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know you're gonna rip me a new one, but what I'm about to say is shocking me too. I'm friends with BeatlesgLee Fan again. I'M SO SORRY, BUT JOE CALLED ME TO READ BGF'S BAN PAGE AND I READ HE LOVED ME (JUST A CRUSH/FRIEND) AND I HAD TO TALK TO HIM! IT EVENTUALLY LED TO ME FORGIVING HIM AND WARNING HIM THAT IF HE OR HIS "IMPOSTER" - I STILL DON'T BELIEVE IT - SAYS ANYTHING MEAN, I'LL KILL HIM...AND SOMETHING ELSE. I KNOW HE MADE ME UPSET AND STUFF THIS MORNING BUT I REALLY DON'T HOW IT HAPPENED. I'M SO SORRY IF YOU THINK I'M LEAVING YOUR SIDE, BUT I'M NOT. I'M AGAINST HIS ACTIONS, NOT HIM. S***, YOU HATE ME I KNOW IT. AFTER WHAT HE SAID...GREAT I'M GUILTY AND CONFUSED. I'm really sorry and I know it'll end bad, but I can't help it. Born This Way (Don't be a drag, just be a Queen) 17:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE DON'T IF YOU GO, I'LL GO. THAT SIMPLE. I'M SO SORRY AND I KNOW HE'S USING ME BUT JUST DON'T HATE ME. BUFFY, TD, JOE, GMKL, OR ANYBODY GETS ME WITHOUT ANY JUDGING. JUST DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS. I WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND AND I ACTUALLY DO LIKE BETTER THAN HIM. HE WAS JUST REALLY NICE AND I FELL FOR IT. JUST LET ME MAKE IT UP TO U. I SURE. I'LL DO ANYTHING. JUST PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Born This Way (Don't be a drag, just be a Queen) 17:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) OK You don't have to forgive. Or be my friend. I just don't want you to go. Born This Way (Don't be a drag, just be a Queen) 18:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Last Apology You hate and I'll have to deal with that. But please read THIS! It tells how I feel. Forever sorry, Born This Way (Don't be a drag, just be a Queen) 18:14, April 28, 2011 (UTC)